


Sherlock and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by madsydva



Category: Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No-Good Very Bad Day - Judith Viorst, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children's book, Rewrite, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Rewrite of the classic children's book with all of our favorite people!





	Sherlock and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on another story and this was in my 'to write' list. Figured it would be easy to knock out. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of his friends. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Hartswood Films and the BBC!
> 
> I do not own Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. The title and all text belong to Judith Viorst and Atheneum/ Macmillan Publishing.

I went to sleep with gum in my mouth and now there's gum in my hair and when I got out of bed this morning I tripped on the harpoon and by mistake I dropped my coat in the sink while the water was running and I could tell that it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At breakfast, Mycroft found a Junior Undercover Agent code ring in his breakfast cereal box and Eurus found a Grow Your Own Crystals science kit in her breakfast cereal box but in my breakfast cereal box all I found was breakfast cereal. 

I think I'll move to Sussex.

On the way to school, Mummy let Eurus and Mycroft have seats by the windows. I said I was being scrunched. I said I was being smushed. I said, if I don't get a seat by the window I would shoot something. No one even answered.

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At school, Mrs. Hudson liked John's picture of the army tank better than my picture of the bloody crime scene.

At singing time she said I sang too loud. At counting time she said I left out twenty-one. Who needs twenty-one? I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I could tell because John said I wasn't his best friend anymore. He said that Gregory Lestrade was his best friend and that James Sholto was his next best friend and that I was only his third best friend.

I hope you sit on a hypodermic needle, I said to John. I hope the next time you get a double-decker strawberry ice-cream cone the ice cream part falls off the cone part and lands in Sussex.

There were two donuts in Gregory Lestrade's lunch bag and James got a Mars bar and John's mother gave him a piece of jelly roll that had little coconut sprinkles on top. Guess whose mother forgot to put in dessert.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

That's what it was, because after school Mummy took us all to the dentist and Dr. Hooper found a cavity just in me. Come back next week and I'll fix it, said Dr. Hooper.

Next week, I said, I'm going to Sussex.

On the way downstairs the lift door closed on my foot and while we were waiting for Mummy to go get the car Eurus made me fall where it was muddy and then when I started crying because of the mud Mycroft said I was a crybaby and

while I was punching Mycroft for saying crybaby Mummy came back with the car and scolded me for being muddy and fighting.

I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I told everybody. No one even answered.

So then we went to the shoe store to buy some trainers. Eurus chose white ones with pink stripes. Mycroft chose red ones with white stripes. I chose blue ones with red stripes but then the shoe man says We're all sold out. They made me buy dull old white ones, but they can't make me wear them.

When we picked up my Father at his office he said I couldn't play with his copying machine, but I forgot. He also said to watch out for the books on his desk, and I was careful as could be except for my elbow. He also said don't fool around with his phone, but I think I called Sussex. My Father said please don't pick him up anymore.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

There were lima beans for dinner and I hate limas. 

There was kissing on TV and I hate kissing.

My bath was too hot, I got soap in my eyes, my magnifying glass went down the drain, and I had to wear my solar system pajamas. I hate my solar system pajamas.

When I went to bed Mycroft took back the pillow he said I could keep and the Smurfs night light burned out and I bit my tongue.

The cat wants to sleep with Eurus, not with me.

It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Mummy says some days are like that.

Even in Sussex.


End file.
